Kill La Kill 2: REVOLUTION- UNOFFICIAL SEASON
by Legionario Eterno
Summary: Fic de la segunda temporada no oficial de kill la kill, mi intento de mantener viva la llama de tan excelente produccion. Nuevos peronajes, nuevas aventuras, mas secretos y muchas sorpresas. disfruten, compartan y dejen sus reviews. (PROYECTO SUSPENDIDO)
1. Episodio 1

KILL LA KILL 2: REVOLUTION

**Nota: NO ME PERTENECE NADA DE KILL LA KILL, SON PROPIEDAD DEL ANIME MISMO Y DE ESTUIO TRIGGER.**

**¿Qué es esto?**

**R= KILL LA KILL: REVOLUTION, es la segunda temporada no oficial el anime KILL LA KILL, en esta nueva entrega mía relatare la vida de ryuko, su hermana y sus amigos en un mundo sin fibras vivas de combate, pero no será nada aburrido en este FIC habrá mucha acción, comedia, trama, una nueva aventura, mas OC y secretos. SENKETSU si estará presente y tendrá un gran papel aquí. Clasificación "M" por escenas de explicita violencia, lenguaje vulgar y futuras escenas sexuales al mejor estilo de KILL LA KILL.**

**Tipo de narración: ROLEPLAYING. Si no te gusta pues lo lamento, pero esa es mi marca personal, y si no te parece pues te perderás esta gran historia.**

**Esta historia tiene un INTRO y un ENDDING. Los subi a mi canal de YOUTUBE, aqui estan los links.**

** watch?v=BoRI13zmh-M&amp;list=UU0R1yQkzWJTHSNjJePDmswA&amp;index=2**

** watch?v=jOq3YffQ4GQ&amp;index=1&amp;list=UU0R1yQkzWJTHSNjJePDmswA**

EPISODIO 1: NUEVA ESCUELA.

Una enorme mansión, dentro de esta hay cajas llenas de cosas, sabanas por doquier, las hermanas matoi estaban remodelando y sacando las pertenencias de ragyo, ahora iniciaban una vida junta para poder vivir en paz.

En cuanto a los demás, todos ocuparon los puestos que aspiraban:

**Gamagoori**: el estaría trabajando en una empresa cercana muy importante.

**Nonon**: pues la chiquilla se dedicaría a ser maestra de orquesta, eso y añadido que ahora es la heredera de la fortuna de su familia.

**Houka** e **Iori**: se fueron a la universidad más prestigiosa de Japón y estudian tecnología avanzada y desarrollo biomecánica.

**Uzu**: sigue con el camino del kendo junto con su familia:

**Tsumugu** y **mikisugi**: fueron de vacaciones a América, claro con el dinero de la organización NUDIST BEACH la cual paso a ser absorbida por el gobierno de Japón.

Mientras ryuko, satsuki y mako debían terminar sus estudios superiores. Ya había transcurrido un año, ryuko tenia 18, satsuki 20 y mako 17. Al ser satsuki la mayor se volvió la tutora legal de ryuko, ambas no tendrían dificultades debido al patrimonio kiryuin y satsuki se cambio el apellido, ahora era Satsuki Matoi.

En la gran entrada de la mansión estaba satsuki con su cabello algo corto pues este estaba creciendo, ella portaba un uniforme de marinera y estaba esperando a ryuko quien aun no bajaba.

**Satsuki**: oe ryuko, apresúrate o llegaremos tarde a la academia *observa la hora en su celular muy impaciente*

**Ryuko**: *resbalando hacia abajo por el brazo de la escalera* listo, que impaciente eres.

Ryuko también portaba un uniforme de marinera, los uniformes eran de camisa blanca, falda azul y medias blancas. Ambas chicas entraron a la limosina y esta procedió a llevarlas hacia la academia "Rinne"

En medio de la ruta recogieron a mako en su casa, la familia de ella estaba en una casa muy linda y cómoda, mataro había entrado a estudiar también, sukuyo y barazou obtuvieron empleos, sukuyo de secretaria y barazou de medico oficial, cosas que el gobierno exigía, lo obligaron a oficialmente a graduarse en medicina.

Finalmente llegaron a la academia, parecía una academia normal, un patio enorme, estacionamiento, y varias canchas. Las chicas se bajaron y entraron, mako se dirigió rápidamente a su salón pues iba tarde y se despidió de sus amigas.

**Ryuko**: ¿entonces, vamos a la dirección?

**Satsuki**: si, así es.

Las chicas caminaron hasta la dirección a buscar al rector, los chicos y chicas las miraban extrañamente como si no fuesen bienvenidas. A lo lejos en uno de los pasillos un chico de cabello negro rebelde y corto, ojos cafés, piel blanca, alto, con unos guantes negros, una chaqueta de marcas tribales de color gris y pantalón negro estaba sentado trabajando en su computadora, pero observo con curiosidad a ambas chicas.

Ambas hermanas admiraron el interior, los pasillos eran enormes y limpios, cientos de aulas de todos los tipos. En momentos entraron a un salón grande, había una foto enorme de un tipo con barba negra, calvo y de anteojos, sus ojos eran verdes y su cuerpo era recio, las hermanas leyeron en la puerta el nombre de "SOTUNISHI"

**Ryuko**: ¿sotunishi? No me agrada su nombre *murmura en voz baja con algo de duda*

**Satsuki**: cálmate actúa normal, no todos quieren matarte *sonríe amablemente*

Ambas se sentaron en unos asientos y enfrente de ellas estaba la silla del rector pero estaba al revés, parecía como si no hubiera nadie.

**Satsuki**: ¿um hola?

**Sotunishi**: oh hola, lo lamento, estaba haciendo el crucigrama *colocando el periódico en la mesa* ¿que puedo hacer por ustedes amables damas?

**Satsuki**: *le entrega un folder* somos las alumnas transferidas, ryuko y satsuki matoi.

El hombre abrió el folder y checo los registros en su laptop.

**Sotunishi**: oh, ya veo, todo parece estar en orden. Bienvenidas a la academia Rinne *les entrega unos horarios* mi nombre es Sotunishi Konohara, aquí somos muy breves por que el tiempo es muy valioso señoritas, aquí tienen sus horarios y sus reglamentos, lean el reglamento y todo estará bien. *pequeña mirada sombría* si lo leen sobrevivirá.

**RECTOR DE LA ACADEMIA, SOTUNISHI KONOHARA**

**Ryuko**: ¿que dijo? *alza una ceja*

**Sotunishi**: oh nada, nada. Diríjanse a sus salones no deben llegar tarde. *sonríe amablemente*

Las chicas tomaron los papeles y se retiraron, caminaron hasta el salón de 2no año, satsuki debía estar en el mismo año que ryuko para poder graduarse correctamente. La profesora les dio la bienvenida y ellas tomaron asientos, pero había algo raro, ellas parecían ser las únicas alumnas con uniformes normales. Los otros estudiantes tenían como trajes personalizados, con marcas tribales y partes metálicas, pero nadie les puso atención a las recién llegadas.

La hora del desayuno llego finalmente, ryuko y satsuki caminaban en el patio tranquilamente mientras conocían el lugar.

**Ryuko**: es muy linda la academia, y los maestros explican bien, por primera vez entiendo lo que dicen. *mordiendo una manzana*

**Satsuki**: si, tienes razón, parece que obtendremos buenas calificaciones, y nos podremos graduar. *comiendo un pastelillo*

Pero la paz no duro mucho, la manzana de ryuko fue alcanzada por un pivote de ballesta y quedo atorada en el suelo.

**Ryuko**: ¿pero que demonios? *grita furiosa*

En frente de ella había un chico envuelto en una armadura cibernética de color blanca y amarilla, en sus brazos tenia ballestas enormes y una ballesta más grande en su espalda.

**Satsuki**: que… imposible… ¿quien eres? *exclama sorprendida*

**Jenshite**: SOY EL EXPERTO EN BALLESTAS, ¡JENSHITE TAKAMI! *gritando intimidantemente*

**EXPERTO EN BALLESTAS, JENSHITE TAKAMI**

**Ryuko**: ¿maldito, que quieres, de donde sacaste ese uniforme goku? *apretando sus puños*

**Jenshite**: ¿uniforme goku? Bah, eso es cosa del pasado, este es mi MECAUNIFORME mejorado para la arquería. Matoi ryuko te reto a luchar aquí y ahora. *apuntando con su brazo*

**Ryuko**: ¿mecauniforme? ¿Qué demonio es eso y porque lucharía contigo?

**Jenshite**: son las reglas, el reglamento dicta que quien no porte un mecauniforme puede ser desafiado, si gano te echan de aquí, puedes checarlo en la regla numero 20 de tu reglamento *mostrando su propio reglamento*

**Ryuko**: ¡púdrete!

**Satsuki**: es cierto… también dice que es obligación portar un mecauniforme o de lo contrario pueden expulsarte. *lee en voz alta muy consternada*

**Jenshite**: ¡así es! *Disparando varios pivotes sobre ryuko*

**Satsuki**: maldito… *rodeada por alumnos con mecauniformes*

**Jenshite**: si interfieres serás expulsada y no podrás graduarte, regla numero 25.

Ryuko esquivaba a gran velocidad y se oculto detrás del árbol, jenshite seguía disparando y con un disparo de su ballesta gigante perforo el árbol. Ryuko salto para poder esquivar el ataque, pero estaba indefensa ya que no tenía un arma para defenderse y no sabía el punto débil de su enemigo.

**Jenshite**: ¡hora de morir alumna transferida! *dispara un pivote gigante a gran velocidad contra ryuko*

El pivote salió a velocidad increíble y golpeo de lleno a ryuko, humo y polvo salieron del cráter producto del feroz ataque. Satsuki estaba impactada y solo gritaba el nombre de ryuko con la esperanza de que ella hubiere escapado. A lo lejos el misterioso joven del pasillo observaba lo sucedió con unos binoculares.

**Jenshite**: bah, que escoria mas débil ni siquiera ataco… pero que *voltea a ver el cráter con el humo disipado*

**Ryuko**: *cargando en su mano el pivote* creo que esto te pertenece… *arrojando con toda su fuerza el pivote contra su oponente* ¡muere!

Ryuko arrojo el pivote rápidamente y con una fuerza descomunal, este impacto al chico y a su uniforme recibió el impacto de lleno. Este empezó a tener cortocircuito y luego exploto, arrojando al chico desnudo por los aires haciendo que este se estrellara contra el suelo.

Todos los alumnos quedaron impactados y murmuraban entre si.

_ increíble_

_ Lo derroto_

_ Y sin un mecauniforme_

_ esta chica es fuerte… ¿como será su hermana?_

Los chicos alrededor de satsuki se retiraron y huyeron del lugar, satsuki corrió hacia donde ryuko y la abrazó, luego la examino y le pregunto si estaba bien.

**Ryuko**: calma nee san, te digo que estoy bien. Ese payaso no me hizo nada. *sacudiéndose el polvo*

**Satsuki**: como sea, eso fue muy extraño, lo mejor será hablar con ese director *frunciendo el ceño*

_ eso no será posible_ el chico misterioso apareció y camino cerca de las dos hermanas. _ Cuando hay enfrentamientos el se aleja y no interfiere, así es como todos arreglan sus problemas personales aquí_

**Ryuko**: *atrapando al chico por el cuello su chaqueta* ¿Quién demonios eres, como sabe seso?

**Kenji**: mi nombre es kenji ikimashi, estoy contigo en el 2ndo año, solo trato de ayudarte, y desde ya le advierto a tu hermana, a la hora del almuerzo alguien la enfrentara, así que estén alertas. *amable sonrisa*

**KENJI IKIMASHI**

**Ryuko**: ¿a si?, pues yo te voy ah…

Satsuki: basta ryuko, si es verdad que quiere ayudar no hubiera venido aquí. Solo déjalo tengo un buen presentimiento respecto a el *lo mira fijamente*

**Ryuko**: *suelta al chico* ash, como sea. Mas te vale que no trates nada chico. *se aleja del lugar*

Las chicas volvieron a sus salones pero ahora todos las miraban distinto, los alumnos solo murmuraban sobre ryuko y se preguntaban si satsuki podría ser igual de poderosa, la tensión en el salón se sentía pero el profesor pidió orden y es mas, dijo que los asuntos respecto a los enfrentamientos debían ser fuera del salón. Esto era raro, hasta los maestros sabían esto, parecía como si ellas eran las únicas que no sabían nada.

Llego la hora del almuerzo y ambas estaban en la cafetería, estaban muy nerviosas, apenas era el primer día de clase y ya tenían problemas, parece que la idea de una vida normal y aburrida no era el estilo de ellas. Y como era de esperarse las cosas seguían.

Un chico envuelto en una especie de armadura medieval apareció de la nada con un hacha enorme en sus manos.

**Edward**: ¡SALUDES PLEBEYOS, YO EL CABALLERO DE HACHAS EDWARD EH VENIDO A RETAR A LA ESTUDIANTE MATOI SATSUKI A UN COMBATE A MUERTE! *alzando su hacha de 2 filos*

**CABALLERO DE HACHAS, EDWARD**

**Ryuko**: es casi del tamaño de gamagoori. *observa sorprendida*

**Satsuki**: tranquila, yo me encargo, no interfieras, recuerda que nos pueden expulsar. *toma un leve respiro y avanza hacia donde el chico esta*

**Edward**: así que vos sois mi oponente, bien, ¡que comience el combate!

**Satsuki**: esperad, ¿quieres pelear contra un oponente desarmado? ¿Donde esta tu honor de caballero? Una victoria así no vale nada *sonríe malignamente*

**Ryuko**: *golpea su frente con su palma* será estúpida.

**Edward**: arrojadle una espada a esta plebeya veremos si sabe combatir.

Un alumno con traje medieval le dio una espada grande medieval oxidada, satsuki la tomo pero aparentemente estaba muy pesada. Una vez que satsuki empuño la espada Edward se abalanzo sobre ella con su hacha dispuesta a herirla…. Abanico con su hacha pero no pudo atinar, satsuki había desaparecido, en un momento satsuki estaba detrás del alumno y con un solo corte ligero de la espada la cual satsuki manejaba fácilmente, destrozo el uniforme del alumno que salió arrojado contra el suelo y callo totalmente desnudo.

**Ryuko**: muy bien satsuki, así se hace *ryuko brinco de alegría al ver salir victoriosa a su hermana*

El combate no duro nada, fue muy breve, los alumnos quedaron atónitos y se retiraron, ninguno de ellos quería meterse con las chicas y eso era un hecho. Ambas hermanas chocaron 5 sonrieron al ver que salieron bien de esos aprietos. Kenji apareció con una gran sonrisa saludando a las chicas como si nada.

**Kenji**: debo admitirlo, ustedes tienen talento señoritas, son unas guerreras en toda la extensión de la palabra. *aplaudiendo*

**Satsuki**: *lo toma por el cuello de la camisa* hora de que nos des unas respuestas niño bonito.

**Ryuko**: al fin actúas en cerio, ya me extrañaba que fueras tan blanda. *manos en la cintura*

**Kenji**: *sonríe, toma un suspiro* si eres tan amable de soltarme y de acompañarme, les explicare.

**Satsuki**: *lo suelta*

**Kenji**: *sacando su laptop* ok, en esta academia y en todas las academias de gran prestigio se implemento el uso exigido de los MECAUNIFORMES, estos son uniformes hechos con nanobots y se mezclan con nuestras habilidades especiales. ¿Supongo que saben lo que son las fibras vivas verdad? Oh lo siento ¡claro que lo saben!

Las chicas quedaron muy impactadas al oír que el chico sabia de ese asunto, pues al terminar esa guerra la identidad de ryuko, satsuki y de todos sus amigos quedo oculta, para alejarlos de futuros conflictos. Solo se sabia de un puñado de alumnos anónimos que salvaron el mundo.

**Ryuko**: ¿Cómo diablos sabes eso?

**Kenji**: je, he investigado desde que las vi entrar, son las hermanas matoi, las salvadoras del mundo, diablos estoy hablando con dos lindas heroínas. *cierra su ojo*

**Satsuki**: estas agotando mi paciencia chico, mejor escupe todo lo que sabes. *lo mira fijamente*

**Kenji**: *suspiro tedioso* ok, ok. Pues los mecauniformes y sus nanobots son copias o más bien modelos descendientes de los uniformes goku, pero supuestamente superiores, una gran compañía llamada DESTINY inc. Se encargo de presentar esa idea al gobierno. *muestra archivos de la empresa* el motivo por los que se usan es para capacitar a los jóvenes en caso de otro… apocalipsis con la ropa, y estos uniformes sirven para que arreglemos nuestros problemas solos, es sencillo, solo los fuertes se pueden quedar, los débiles son expulsados, y los maestros no interfieren del todo, hay que sobrevivir por tu cuenta.

**Satsuki**: eres un chico listo, y muy curioso por lo que veo… me recuerdas a alguien *recordando a houka hace años atrás*

**Ryuko**: ¡esto es basura! Solo quiero sacar mis malditos estudios superiores para sacar una maldita carrera. ¡Ash! *golpea furiosa el escritorio pequeño*

**Kenji**: no te enojes, esto es una escuela, solo lo conseguirás estudiando, es cierto que es poco usual pero es una escuela al fin y al cabo.

**Satsuki**: entonces esta escuela solo sigue… el plan de estudio de los mecauniformes *alza una ceja*

**Kenji**: así es, no hay una conspiración o una guerra que yo sepa, así que relájense, es una escuela superior y como tal hay que sobrevivir. *sonríe tontamente*

**Ryuko**: si claro, no sabes por lo que eh pasado. *murmura de mala gana*

**Kenji**: puede ser, sin embargo yo solo quiero ayudarles, no lo se, por alguna extraña razón me agradan.

**Satsuki**: ¿y como podrías ayudarnos? *sobando su nuca*

**Kenji**: vengan esta tarde a la academia, hay laboratorios para que se confecciones los mecauniformes. Puedo hacerle unos uniformes a ustedes, de lo contrario las expulsaran, no se preocupen no les dolerá nada jejeje *guardando su laptop*

Ambas hermanas intercambiaron miradas, se voltearon y murmuraron entre ellas, después de unos segundos miraron al chico y asintieron.

**Kenji**: ¡perfecto! Las veré aquí a las 4.30. ¡Oh rayos! miren la hora debemos ir a clase de matemáticas, ¿vamos?

**Ryuko**: adelántate nosotras iremos luego. *indicándole con su mano que se aleje*

**Satsuki**: bien si dice que no hay nada que temer no veo problema alguno.

**Ryuko**: no lo se, algo me huele mal y no somos nosotras jajajaja. *le da unas palmadas a satsuki*

**Satsuki**: si… pero les pediré a iori y houka que busquen información sobre esa compañía, solo pro precaución, no quiero sorpresas. *escribiendo en su teléfono*

**Ryuko**: ¿crees que deberíamos envolver en esto a los chicos? *la mira preocupadamente*

**Satsuki**: no, sin embargo pedir información no tiene nada de malo. *guarda su teléfono* ahora vamos.

Ambas chicas se dirigieron con prisa al salón para no llegar tarde, todo era normal en los salones de clase, pero fuera de estos… eso… pues eso es otra cosa. Ahora estaban envueltas en una aventura escolar muy loca pero juntas podían hacer lo que sea, pues la familia puede ir contra todo y contra quien sea.

**_En el próximo episodio._**

**"****Las chicas regresan a la academia para obtener sus mecauniformes, ese chico kenji parece ser una buena persona y las ayudara junto con su mejor amigo, los estudiantes han visto el poder de ambas hermanas y por la envidia y miedo unen fuerzas los capitanes del club de esgrima y de kung fu, pero ryuko y satsuki revelaran sus mecauniformes y demostraran cuan feroces son ¡No te rindas ryuko, pelea ryuko! Y come muchas croquetas"**

**"****Próximo capitulo de KILL LA KILL REVOLUTION: ¿Qué te parece mi vestido?"**

**BIENVENIDO QUERIDO LECTOR, KILL LA KILL TERMINÓ CON LA OVA. ¡PERO YO DIGO QUE ESE ANIME MERECE UNA SEGUNDA TEMPORADA CON TODAS LAS DE LA LEY! ESTE ANIME ES EL NARUTO DE TRIGGER Y MERECE SEGUIR. UNA COSITA: ESTARÉ PONIENDO AL FINAL AVANCES DEL PRÓXIMO EPISODIO, EL NARRADOR SERÁ NADA MÁS Y NADA MENOS QUE ¡SENKETSU! SERÁ COMO SI ESTO SE TRATASE DE UN VERDADERO ANIME… OJALA LO LLEGUE A SER.**

**COMO SEA AQUÍ HABRÁ DE TODO UN POCO, CAPÍTULOS PEQUEÑOS PERO JUGOSO PARA NO ABURRIRLES CON TANTA PALABRA, TENGO GRANDES PLANES PARA ESTO, MUCHAS SORPRESAS Y DEMÁS, SACARE EN UN FUTURO EPISODIOS ESPECIALES, ALGO ASÍ COMO OVAS PERO NO SON OVAS XD.**

**GRACIAS POR LEER LO QUE SERÁ LA SEGUNDA TEMPORADA NO OFICIAL DE ESTE ANIME, DEJA TU REVIEW CONSTRUCTIVO, SI TIENES SUGERENCIAS O DUDAS MÁNDAME UN PM.**

**GRACIAS POR VUESTRA ATENCIÓN Y HASTA EL PRÓXIMO EPISODIO.**

**_¡DONT LOOSE YOUR WAY!_**


	2. Episodio 2

EPISODIO 2: ¿TE GUSTA MI VESTIDO?

Las cicas fueron de regreso a la academia, satsuki llevaba su falda larga azul celeste, una blusa color crema. Ryuko su jean celeste, su playera blanca y su chaqueta negra con blanco incluyendo su bufanda roja.

En la entrada estaba kenji recostado esperándolas, el aun portaba su atuendo de la mañana, les saludo amablemente pero las chicas no se alegraron mucho. Los tres entraron a la academia y avanzaron hasta un laboratorio cerca de la sala de biología, kenji abrió la puerta y se introdujeron en la enorme sala, había planos de diseño, partes de metal, tela y varios monitores, en una silla esta un joven de cabello rubio rebelde, ojos verdes, piel blanca y aparentemente alto. Este se asomo a ver quienes eran y se levanto de la silla.

**Kenji**: ¡hola tanaka, me alegra que aun sigas aquí! Mira traje compañía *señalando a las chicas*

**TANAKA MOMOSHI**

**Tanaka**: *suspiro* te eh dicho que no quiero salir con chicas ahora, estoy muy ocupado trabajando en tu mecaunirme y sus actualizaciones.

**Ryuko**: *gruñe enojada* ¿quien dice que queremos salir contigo perdedor?

**Tanaka**: *pone sus manos para cubrirse* l-lo siento yo solo decía. *mira detalladamente a satsuki*… ¿amiga tuya kenji?

**Satsuki**: ¡no hables como si no estuviera aquí maldito cerdo! Si vas a preguntarme algo ¡hazlo! *se cruza de brazos*

**Tanaka**: que humor *pincha su nariz* y bien… si no están aquí por eso ¿entonces que quieren?

**Kenji**: estas chicas son nuevas, sus nombres son matoi ryuko y matoi satsuki, no tienen mecauniformes, serias tan amable de fabricarles los suyos. *alzando sus hombros*

**Tanaka**: dame un buen motivo para hacerlo, no es que sea difícil pero no estoy obligado tampoco.

**Satsuki**: *lo agarra por la cara* escúchame, no tenemos tiempo para esto, el chico dijo que nos harían uso mecauniformes, si no lo haces ambos la pasaran muy mal por burlarse de nosotras, ¿cierto ryuko?

**Ryuko**: *suena sus nudillos* solo dame la señal y lo convertiré en fantasma.

**Tanaka**: b-bien… solo era una broma… por favor perdona…. *la mira aterrado*

**Satsuki**: *lo suelta* bien así me gusta, que cooperes.

**Tanaka**: *tosiendo* como sea, ¿quien de ustedes será la primera?

Ambas chicas intercambiaron miradas pero ryuko decidió ser la primera en ofrecerse.

**Tanaka**: ok, entra en esa pequeña recamara.

**Ryuko**: mas vale que no intenten nada.

Ryuko entro en una cámara pequeña, parecía un cuarto, la compuerta se cerró y el monitor empezó a señalar graficas y estadísticas, además de partes para armar un uniforme.

**Tanaka**: ok, ¿dime que te gustaría? Me refiero a color, estilo, y las habilidades en las que destacas. *tecleando en la computadora*

**Ryuko**: no lo se… pues… que sea rojo y negro… estilo… algo así como un traje de guerrera valkiria jajaja *ríe sarcásticamente*

**Tanaka**: okeeyyyy *tecleando rápidamente* listo, y que tipo de arma utilizas.

**Ryuko**: usaba una hoja tijera pero no creo que tengas una *pellizca su mejía*

**Kenji**: a si, la famosa tijera cegadora.

**Satsuki**: ¿cuanto sabes en realidad de nosotras? *lo mira de reojo*

**Kenji**: solo lo suficiente. *guiño*

La recamara en donde ryuko estaba empezó a hacer ruidos y cambio de color en su interior, paso de color blanco a negro con franjas verdes, casi de estilo virtual.

**Tanaka**: no, no tengo hojas tijeras, pero puedo darte un sable, lo puedes transformar como te plazca cuando uses tu uniforme.

**Ryuko**: suena bien por mí. *bostezando*

**Tanaka**: *termina de teclear* listo, ahora ryuko, serias tan amable de quitarte la ropa.

**Ryuko**: ¿ÓSEA QUE? *mejías sonrojadas*

**Satsuki**: *mira muy confundida a los chicos* ¿q-que se desnude?

**Tanaka**: *inclina su cabeza* si, es para que el escaneo de su cuerpo sea mas completo y así hacer que el uniforme encaje bien con ella… ¿no te lo dijo kenji?

**Kenji**: seeee… olvide mencionar algunos detalles… *rascando su cabeza*

**Ryuko**: ¿QUE OLVIDASTES UNOS DETALLES? NO ME JODAS MALDITO DEGENERADO.

**Tanaka**: tranquila puedes hacerlo, no tengo cámaras adentro, solo sensores, además no eres la primer chica que se desnuda ahí dentro. *leve sonrisa*

**Ryuko**: ¡gah, que asco!

**Satsuki**: err, solo hazlo ryuko no tenemos todo el día, y de todos modos aquí no hay cámaras, es cierto lo que dicen, el monitor no muestra nada. *tratando de calmar a su hermana*

**Ryuko**: ¡b-bien! P-pero si me doy cuenta de que hay una cámara o algo los mato a todos. *empieza a desnudarse*

**Tanaka**: ¡y listo! *aprieta un botón*

Ryuko se vio envuelta en una malla virtual, esta se pego a su piel, de la nada rayos rojos salieron y empezaron a materializar su atuendo, en pocos segundos ryuko estaba envuelta en un atuendo nuevo. Este consistía en una camisa manga corta de color negra con franjas tribales rojas, su pantalón era jean negro con las mismas marcas tribales rojas, tenia unos guantes rojos en ambas manos, la bufanda seguía presente, sus zapatos blancos no sufrieron daños, la camisa y pantalón estaban conectados por unas correas, el atuendo dejaba ver su ombligo solo un poco. Mientras esto sucedía el mechón de ryuko empezó a brillar intensamente y sus ojos azules se tornaron verdes y rojos, aparentemente por el analizáis. En unos segundos todo se calmo y la recamara paso a su estado normal, la puerta se abrió y ryuko salió en medio del humo con su nuevo uniforme.

**Tanaka**: ¡_voila_! Es perfecto.

**Kenji**: eh, te esmeraste mucho.

**Tanaka**: eso no es nada espera cuando haga el de satsuki. *suena sus dedos*

**Satsuki**: ryuko. *se acerca a ella* ¿estas bien?

**Ryuko**: solo… un poco mareada, pero estoy bien. *sacude su cabeza*

**Tanaka**: ok, señorita satsuki, ¿me haría el honor? *reverencia*

**Satsuki**: jum, apresúrate.

Satsuki entro en la recamara y en cuanto se cerro la puerta se desnudo completamente y quedo solo esperando con brazos cruzados. Mientras que tanaka seguía tecleando en la computadora.

**Tanaka**: de acuerdo, las mismas preguntas van para ti satsuki, dime como lo prefieres. *tecleando*

**Satsuki**: *pone su dedo en la barbilla y comienza a pensar* pues… que sea blanco con azul, soy buena con la espada samurái así que quiero una ligera y rápida, optare por un diseño shinobi.

**Tanaka**: lo tengo, muy buena combinación. *aprieta un boto* y aquí vamos.

El mismo proceso se dio con satsuki a excepción del cambio de color en sus ojos, al terminar de estar envuelta en la malla virtual, tenía un atuendo distinto, una falda corta gris con rayas tribales azules, una camisa blanca manga larga con un buen escote, la camisa tenia diseños tribales azules, y en sus pies unos zapatos blancos de tacones con unas medias blancas altas. Al concluir satsuki salió algo consternada de la recamara con su nuevo atuendo.

**Tanaka**: *chiflido* esta vez si que me enamore… ¡que bárbaro me quedo genial!

**Ryuko**: *le da un golpe en la cabeza* ¿estas hablando de mi hermana?

**Tanaka**: ouch, me refería al uniforme.

Ambas chicas se miraron en el espejo y observaron detalladamente sus uniformes, en realidad no estaban tan mal eran geniales y cómodos, hechos a la medida.

**Kenji**: cuando lleguen a su casa aprieten el símbolo de tribal superior izquierdo enfrente de ustedes, el uniforme se transformara en una cómoda mochila, así no tendrán que vestirlo en caso de que salgan a la calle.

**Ryuko**: naaa. Creo que lo usare siempre, me queda muy bien… me recuerda a alguien *coloca su mano en el pecho*

**Satsuki**: gracias por todo, supongo que con esto podremos defendernos adecuadamente.

**Tanaka**: oh, no olviden sus armas. *abriendo un baúl cerca de la recamara* aquí están, para ti satsuki una espada samurái, y para ti ryuko un sable "tijera".

**Ryuko**: *toma el sable y este adquiere una forma similar a su vieja hoja tijera* ¿pero que?

**Tanaka**: cuando tu arma entra en contacto contigo se transformara en lo que pienses.

**Satsuki**: *abanicando su espada* hace mucho que no tenia algo así en mis manos.

**Ryuko**: si pero haz tenido "otras" cosas así de dura en tus manos jajaja *sonríe maligna mente*

**Satsuki**: ¡matoi! *se apena terriblemente*

**Tanaka**: las espadas pueden cambiar de tamaño así les era mas fácil cargarlas.

**Kenji**: así es, ya están equipadas, para activarlas solo necesitan concentrarse y listo, los trajes harán lo siguiente.

**Ryuko** y **satsuki**: *se inclinan* muchísimas gracias.

**Kenji**: no hay de que, eso es todo, nos vemos mañana ah y recuerden hacer la tarea de ingles.

**Ryuko**: si, si no te preocupes.

**Satsuki**: hasta mañana kenji, gracias tanaka. *sonríe amablemente*

**Tanaka**: *hondea su mano* de nada chicas.

**Kenji**: ojala que mañana las reten quiero ver sus transformaciones.

**Tanaka**: eh añadido unas transformaciones exquisitas. *besa la punta de sus dedos como si fuera un chef*

**A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE.**

Las hermanas estaban en el patio principal con sus nuevos mecauniformes, todos los alumnos las miraban sorprendidos y murmuraban cosas, a ellas no les importo un carajo y siguieron caminando, pero mako apareció como un misil humano, ryuko la atrapo.

**Mako**: ¡RYYYUUUKO CHAN! ¿Cómo estas? Esta escuela es fenomenal.

**Satsuki**: ¿que demonios llevas puesto mankanshoku? *señalándola*

**Mako**: ¿um esto? No es nada, es solo mi mecauniforme, me lo dieron por fundar el club de pelea, había uno pero expulsaron al presidente hace unos meses. *haciendo muecas y señas raras*

Mako portaba un uniforme que era un chándal amarillo con blanco, parecía un atuendo para entrenar artes marciales mixtas. Detrás de mako había una manada de chicos y chicas con gorras y mascarillas iguales a la cara de mako.

**Ryuko**: ¡oe! ¿Y estos quienes son? *los observa algo asustada*

**Mako**: ellos son mis compañeros, están en el club y les caigo bien *los chiquillos la ovacionan*

**Satsuki**: típico de ti mako siempre haciendo amigos, solo no te metas en problemas ¿si? *sacudiendo el cabello e mako*

**Mako**: ¡hai! Vamos chicos oh llegaremos tarde. *se alejan rápidamente dejando una estela de polvo*

A lo lejos de ahí en un árbol grande que había en el patio dos sombras siniestras estaban observando lo sucedido, con sus binoculares miraban e inspeccionaban a las dos chicas. Y murmuraban entre si.

**Chico** 1: ¿son ellas?

**Chico** 2: si, en el almuerzo sentirán la ira del dragón.

**HORA DE ALMUERZO**

**Mako**: ¡RYUKO CHAAAA, SATSUKI CHAAAANNN!

**Satsuki**: *atrapa fácilmente a mako* ¿que pasa mako?

**Mako**: es hora de almorzar y no pueden estudiar si no tienen comida, así que mi mama me preparo ¡croquetas! *sacando una caja enorme de quien sabe donde*

**Ryuko**: ¡sus famosas croquetas! Hace mucho que tenía antojo de ellas. *comiendo rápidamente y sin modales algunos cientos de croquetas*

**Satsuki**: dale las gracias a tu mama por mí por favor. *comiendo lentamente unas croquetas*

**Mako**: ¡a comer! *pinchando una croqueta con sus palillos cuando de repente estos son cortados por la mitad*

**Ryuko**: ¡mako estas bien! *reacciona asustada*

**Mako**: parece que mis palillos estaban rotos… *mira al frente* ¡EEEHHHHH! RYUKO CHAN, SATSUKI CHAN ¡MÁS PROBLEMAS!

En frente de ellas esta un hombre con una espada de mosquetero, su armadura se parecía a la de un mosquetero pero mas avanzada, y a la par de el un tipo con un atuendo como de piel de dragón verde, con las maños en señal de pelea.

**Lee**: matoi ryuko eh venido a derrotarte, soy LEE WUYONG. ¡El experto en kung fu!

**EXPERTO EN KUNG FU, LEE WUYONG**

**Sudoshi**: matoi satsuki, eh venido por tu cabeza, soy SUDOSHI TAECHI el experto en esgrima.

**EXPERTO EN ESGRIMA, SUDOSHI TAECHI**

**Ryuko**: no de nuevo, ¿ustedes no entienden verdad? No pueden vencernos. *levantándose muy enojada*

**Lee**: eso fue solo suerte lo que tuvieron ayer, ahora serán derrotadas y expulsadas, no tienen cabida aquí. *mirada de furia*

**Satsuki**: palabras fuertes para alguien que usa pijama y alguien que se viste como bufón. *mirada intimidante*

**Sudoshi**: maldita… como te atreves, ¡morirás!

Ambos tipos atacaron al mismo tiempo y se lanzaron contra ryuko y satsuki. Pero los dos fallaron ambas hermanas estaban detrás de ellos, se habían movido muy rápidamente.

**Ryuko**: hora de comenzar, veamos que tan bueno son estos uniformes. *alza su puño*

**Satsuki**: *hace sonar su tacón* a pelear.

Los uniformes empezaron a brillar y la transformación empezó, los uniformes y sus circuitos se activaron y electricidad y sangre comenzó a correr por dentro, las chicas estaban en una especie de esfera cibernética y comenzaron a aparecer nuevas partes y diseños distintos, una luz y llamaradas salieron de los cuerpos de ellas y al final ambas estaban totalmente transformadas… el humo se disipaba.

**Ryuko****_: ¡MECAUNIFORME, SABLE DE LA MUERTE!_**

Ryuko ahora estaba envuelta en una especie de armadura de valkiria, sus piernas estaban expuestas y tenia unas botas altas, su ombligo estaba expuesto, sus pechos estaban en un escote, su parte baja era una especie de falda de guerra, en sus manos guantes y protectores en sus antebrazos, en su mano izquierda una gran cuchilla, una cinta que se parecía a su bufanda alrededor de su frente y en su mano derecha el sable rojo que le fabricaron. Todo el traje era negro con franjas tribales rojas y su mechón brillaba intensamente.

**Satsuki**: **_¡MECAUNIFORME, HOJA DANZANTE!_**

Por otro lado el uniforme de satsuki parecía de ninja, en realidad de shinobi, sus piernas expuestas, solo unas sandalias en su pies, en medio de sus piernas un pedazo de tela largo blanco, un escote que alzaba sus pechos, una mascara ninja que cubría su boca, sus brazos estaban sin tela, en sus manos solo unos guantes, y su cabello tenia la forma de una pequeña cola de caballo, en sus manos empuñaba la espada samurái.

**Lee** y **sudoshi**: IMPOSIBLE, ¿TIENEN MECAUNIFORMES? *gritan impactados*

**Mako**: ¡SUGOI! ¡Así se hace ryuko chan, satsuki chan!

**Ryuko**: eeehh, no esta mal, no es tan vulgar como creí, aunque aun me pregunto por que son así estos trajes. *apretando su puño*

**Satsuki**: yo ya estoy acostumbrada, y la verdad da igual, mejor eliminemos a esos payasos… *mira el mechón de ryuko*… r-ryuko, tu mechón.

**Ryuko**: parece que la biofibra de mi cuerpo acepto la transformación sin problemas, y eso no es todo, siento una gran fuerza.

**Lee**: no importa, las mataremos, además esto no es un bar de strippers jajajaja * patada voladora*

**Ryuko**: *lo bloquea con su espada* tendrás que hacer algo mejor pendejo. *arrojándolo lejos*

**Sudoshi**: prepárate para tu perdición *tajo con su espada*

**Satsuki**: *bloquea sin dificultad con la espada en su mano derecha* lamentaras haberte metido con nosotras.

Lee empezó a lanzar puñetazos y patadas combinas contra ryuko, pero ella las bloqueaba o esquivaba, con su cuchilla bloqueaba y empujaba al experto en kung fu.

Mientras que a satsuki sudoshi le atacaba con cortes y estocadas firmes e impecables, pero satsuki las eludía y contraatacaba con su espada samurái.

Ambas hermanas eran muy hábiles y buenas, peros se cansaron de estar eludiendo y al mismo tiempo ellas tomaron la ofensiva. Ryuko se lanzo contra lee rápidamente y con su cuchilla lo derribó, le metió una patada lanzándolo contra el muro del patio. Satsuki salto sobre sudoshi y cuando cayo detrás del el corto los tendones de Aquiles de su armadura, seguido le dio un puñetazo y lo envió junto con lee.

**Satsuki**: terminemos con esto de una vez ryuko. *alza su espada*

**Ryuko**: como mandes nee san. *apuntando con su sable y cuchilla*

**Lee**: esto es imposible, ¿como dos recién llegadas puede hacer esto?

**Sudoshi**: no puedo moverme, daño mis talones. *tratando de ponerse en pie*

**Ryuko**: (concéntrate, concéntrate) *su sable se transforma, su empuñadura se alarga aun mas* ¡perfecto! TECNICA DEFINITIVA, ¡SABLE DECAPITADOR!

Ryuko se lanzo corriendo velozmente contra lee, golpeo su estomago y con su sable le dio un tajo que lo mando por los aires. En pleno vuelo el uniforme de lee exploto, cayo al suelo y este quedo desnudo en un cráter.

**Satsuki**: TECNICA FINAL, ¡DANZA DE LA MUERTE!

Satsuki apareció como si se hubiera tele transportado enfrente de sudoshi, el metió su espada para defenderse pero satsuki dio un solo corte el cual partió en 2 su espada y lo dejo enterrado en un cráter, este luego exploto destrozando su uniforme y dejándolo desnudo. Todo el patio parecía un parque de diversiones con explosiones por doquier.

Ambas hermanas volvieron a su estado normal, las espadas se encogieron y las guardaron en unos bolsillos especiales, se felicitaron y chocaron cinco al salir victoriosas, mako se les unió a ellas en un tierno y gentil abrazo, diciendo lo fabulosa que se vieron e imitando todos sus movimientos.

A lo lejos estaba kenji y tanaka, no solo tenían la cara roja por ver a las hermanas en menudo atuendo revelador sino que también estaban sorprendidos de ver lo poderosas que son.

**Kenji**: ryuko matoi… ¡eres excepcional no podía esperar menos de la salvadora del planeta! *sonrisa complaciente*

**Tanaka**: si es buena, ¿seguro que ella es la salvadora del planeta?

**Kenji**: claro, revísalo tu mismo. *le entrega la laptop*

**Tanaka**: oh, pero… es mucho mas talentosa satsuki, tiene gracia en su técnica.

**Kenji**: si lo que tu digas. (Me gustaría conocerte mejor ryuko)

**Ryuko**: *se para sobre la fuente del patio* ¡QUE TODO EL MUNDO LO SEPA, MI NOMBRE ES MATOI RYUKO, Y NADIE ME DETENDRA DE GRADUARME! *sonríe muy confiada*

**_En el próximo episodio_**

**"****Pelear es una de las actividades que ryuko hace muy bien pero estudiar es su peor enemigo, sin embargo pelear mientras tratas de estudiar para tu primer examen es algo imposible para ryuko, ¿podrá satsuki ayudarle a aprobar su primer examen? Vamos ryuko recuerda que ya no puedo pasarte las respuestas para el examen"**

**"****Próximo capitulo de KILL LA KILL REVOLUTION: Exámenes semestrales"**

**HOLA GENTE, AQUÍ ESTA EL EPISODIO 2, ESPERO QUE LES HAYAN GUSTADO LOS MECAUNIFORMES DE RYUKO Y SATSUKI. ME QUEBRÉ LA CABEZA PARA DISEÑARLOS XD**

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR: SE LLAMA KILL LA KILL REVOLUTION, PUES POR QUE ES UNA REVOLUCIÓN, ÓSEA ROMPE CON LOS ESQUEMAS, SE QUE ESTO ES MUY AMBICIOSO Y ME ESTOY ARRIESGANDO, PUEDE QUE ESTE FIC SEA UN GRAN ÉXITO O NO, ESO DEPENDE DE LA AUDIENCIA SIN EMBARGO TENGO FE EN ESTA SAGA Y SE QUE SERÁ DEL AGRADO DE TODOS, "EL QUE NO ARRIESGA NO GANA"**

**SI BIEN NO HAY UNIFORMES GOKU, PUES A PATEAR TRASEROS DE MECAUNIFORMES. DEJA TU REVIEW CONSTRUCTIVA Y COMPARTE ESTA HISTORIA. SALUDESSSS Y ADIOOSSSSS.**

**_¡DONT LOOSE YOUR WAY!_**


	3. Episodio 3

EPISODIO 3: EXÁMENES SEMESTRALES.

Profesor: ok alumnos, ya paso medio mes desde que comenzamos las clases, aunque estoy muy decepcionado, han estado mas enfrascados en sus combates que han dejado los estudios de un lado, recuerde que el mínimo para aprobar es 60pts. Si reprueban 3 clases seguidas serán expulsados. Los exámenes comienzan la otra semana así que no quiero excusas, estudien el capitul de algebra, nos vemos el lunes.

**MANSION MATOI**

**DOMINGO.**

**Ryuko**: gahhhh esto es terrible, mañana tengo examen de algebra ¡y no se una mierda! *rascando frenéticamente su cabeza*

**Satsuki**: vamos no te estreses, tampoco esta tan difícil, además no has tratado de evitar a los alumnos qué te retan y eso es un problema, interfieren con tus labores.

**Ryuko**: tú tampoco los has esquivado… peleas al igual que yo.

**Satsuki**: la gran diferencia es que yo si estudio y me aplico, tu no mi querida hermana. *guarda su libro*

**Ryuko**: te odio. *rechina los dientes*

**Soroi**: señorita ryuko, tiene una llamada telefónica. *sosteniendo el teléfono*

**Ryuko**: um ¿quien es? *cierra su libro*

**Soroi**: es el joven kenji.

**Ryuko**: gracias soroi. ¿Que quieres kenji?

**Kenji**: hola quería saber si eras tan amable de prestarme tus apuntes de historia, no escribí nada por que me quede dormido jejeje.

**Ryuko**: no me jodas, además no puedo, estoy muy ocupada estudiando para el examen de algebra.

**Kenji**: ¿algebra? Bah, eso es súper fácil… tengo una idea, tráeme tus apuntes de historia y yo te ayudo. ¿Te parece?

**Ryuko**: no lo se… ¿en cerio entiendes bien?

**Kenji**: ¡claro! Anda di que si porfa ¿siiiii? *rogando*

**Ryuko**: *suspiro* de acuerdo, os vemos en el parque.

Ryuko fue al parque y kenji estaba esperándola, ryuko le dio los apuntes y kenji los copio en su cuaderno, no le tomo mucho tiempo, una vez que el termino procedió a explicarle todo a ryuko, el chico le entendía muy bien y ryuko también estaba aprendiendo, en 20 minutos ryuko pudo entender y realizo varios ejercicios por su cuenta, estaba encendida, la chica se sentía invencible.

**Ryuko**: ¡subarashi! Ahora estoy lista, ese examen estará fácil.

**Kenji**: te dije que sabia explicar, estoy seguro que tendrás una buena calificación.

**Ryuko**: *recoge sus cosas* apuesta el culo que lo hare, gracias por todo.

**Kenji**: no hay de que, nos vemos mañana.

**LUNES 7.00am**

**ACADEMIA RINNE**

Ambas hermanas estaban en el patio, la gente estaba estudiando y repasando, el examen comenzaría alas 7.30, así que aprovechaban ese tiempo.

**Satsuki**: te veo confiada, ¿podrás hacerlo?

**Ryuko**: ¡claro que si!

Un estruendo se escucho, había un puñado de alumnos con mecauniformes de beisbol, todos se interponían entre satsuki y ryuko, había un estudiante en especial que tenia un bate envuelto en púas y clavos, se miraba muy aterrador.

George: matoi ryuko, matoi satsuki, soy el experto en beisbol George Miller no podrán entrar hasta derrotarnos, así que deberán enfrentarnos, y deberán hacerlo de lo contrario perderán el examen.

**EXPERTO EN BEISBOL, GEORGE MILLER.**

**Satsuki**: eso lo veremos. *apunto de transformarse*

**Ryuko**: tranquila nee san, yo me encargo de ellos, ¡tu solo observa! *Alzando su puño* **_¡MECAUNIFORME, SABLE DE LA MUERTE!_**

**Satsuki**: no te entretengas mucho, son las 7.25.

**Ryuko**: no me tomara más de 1 minuto. AHHHHH *alzándose sobre el grupo*

Ryuko desplego su sable tijera y con un solo tajo elimino al pequeño grupo, su mechón rojo brillo intensamente y su fuerza aumento, choco su espada contra el bate de George, con su cuchilla ryuko lo apuñalo de abajo hacia arriba, desgarrando su mecauniforme u luego de una patada lo alejo de la entrada.

**Ryuko**: te lo dije, no fue problema *destransformándose*

**Satsuki**: bien pero vamos antes que algo mas suceda.

Ambas chicas llegaron al salón a tiempo, tomaron sus asientos y el profesor entro después, el maestro entrego los exámenes y los alumnos comenzaron. Ryuko resolvía sin problema alguno los problemas, las preguntas teóricas eran pan comido, después de comprobar los ejercicios ryuko entrego su examen, fue la primera. Todos quedaron muy sorprendidos incluyendo el profesor que miro el examen y soltó una leve risa.

**Profesor**: bien hecho señorita ryuko, puede retirarse tranquilamente.

Detrás de ryuko apareció kenji con una sonrisa, también había terminado su examen en tiempo record y se lo entrego al profesor.

**Kenji**: ¿también puedo retirarme? *entrega el examen*

**Profesor**: *checa el examen* si señorito kenji, puede retirarse.

**Kenji**: ¿y entonces? Que tal lo hiciste *recostado en la pared el pasillo*

**Ryuko**: estuvo fácil, ¡gracias por tu ayuda! ¿Te sirvieron mis apuntes?

**Kenji**: así es, muchas gracias, ¿y que fue ese alboroto ahí abajo?

**Ryuko**: *frunce el seño* un payaso que trato de impedir que llegáramos a tiempo al examen.

**Kenji**: ummm que raro, definitivamente haz atraído la atención de todos desde que llegaste.

**Satsuki**: empiezo a sospechar del consejo estudiantil. *cerrando la puerta del salón*

**Kenji**: ahora que lo mencionas puede ser, ellos se encargan de las actividades escolares, y de hecho se han puesto de acuerdo para echar a varios alumnos, sin embargo no creo que ellos tengan tanto poder.

**Ryuko**: *golpea su cara con su palma* lo que me hacia falta, que otro consejo estudiantil se metiera conmigo.

**Kenji**: tranquila, estas exagerando un poco. *sacando su teléfono*

**Satsuki**: ojala que no sea eso. Seria muy raro. *manos en la cintura*

**Kenji**: ¿saben que es raro? Esto, me mandaron un mensaje, dicen que mañana serán los 3 exámenes juntos porque el resto de la semana no habrá clase debido a las festividades patrias. *leyendo la información*

**Ryuko** y satsuki: ¿q-que?

**Kenji**: pueden checar en sus teléfonos, se les ah informado a los alumnos en general.

**Satsuki**: mierda, tiene razón.

**Ryuko**: esto debe ser una broma de mal gusto. ¡ESTOY HARTA DE ESTO!

**SALON ESTUDIANTIL**

En el gran salón del consejo había un chico de cabello largo rojo y blanco, ojos dorados hablando por teléfono mientras miraba unas cintas de video en donde salía ryuko y satsuki peleando. De la nada apareció una chica e hizo una reverencia y le informo que el cambio de horarios se había dado, y que mañana serian los 3 exámenes juntos.

**Chica**: ¿se le ofrece algo mas amo TENSHI?

**PRESIDENTE DEL CONSEJO ESTUDIANTIL, TENSHI YAMANAKI**

El chico se levanto de su silla, era alto de piel pálida usaba unos lentes redondos, su uniforme era blanco casi como un traje formal, tenia marcas tribales purpuras, en el pecho llevaba una especie de armadura samurái pero era plateada.

**Tenshi**: ¿ah venido el experto en cacería?

**Chica**: hai, lo esta esperando afuera.

**Tenshi**: bien, que entre, puedes retirarte. *se sienta en su escritorio con las manos en su boca*

**Rashad**: estoy aquí, amos tenshis, expertos en cacerías rashad bud. *reverencia y habla con un acento hindú*

Rashad tenía un atuendo similar al de un explorador británico del siglo 18, tenia marcas tribales en brazos y piernas, además de una piel de león, la cara del león estaba en su pecho, portaba un cinturón con municiones y correas con cuchillos y balas.

**EXPERTO EN CACERIA, RASHAD BUD**

**Tenshi**: las hermanas matoi no deben llegar. Por ningún motivo dejes que entren a clase antes de las 7.30, derrótalas o simplemente haz que pierdan sus exámenes.

**Rashad**: afirmativos, se hará sus voluntas. *reverencia* me retiro, preparare trampas.

**Tenshi**: veremos si son tan buenas, hasta ahora solo se han enfrentado a debiluchos, pero pronto deberán enfrentarse contra mí, y ahí no habrá salvación para ustedes.

**AL DÍA SIGUIENTE.**

**MANSIÓN MATOI**

**Satsuki**: Ryuko despierta, ¡llegaremos tarde! *sacudiéndola para que reaccione*

**Ryuko**: ¿eh?... mierda… me quede dormida en el comedor.

**Satsuki**: a mi también se me hizo tarde, me quede dormida mientras estudiaba, apresúrate, son las 6.30

Ambas hermas salieron disparadas, se ducharon, se lavaron los dientes desayunaron y se subieron en la limosina para dirigirse a la academia. Sin embargo había varias distracciones, retenes policiales, accidentes de transito, desvíos, parecía como si algo o alguien las estuviera deteniendo. La limosina sufrió una avería y se quedaron estacionadas a unas cuantas calles de la academia.

**Ryuko**: ¡debes estar bromeando! *saliendo de la limosina*

**Satsuki**: *va tras de ella* espera, ¿que vas a hacer?

**Ryuko**: no me quedare esperando, me iré a pie, ¿me sigues?

**Satsuki**: esta bien.

**Ambas**: *transformación* ¡**_MECAUNIFORME, ESPADA DANZANTE!- ¡MECAUNIFORME, SABLE DE LA MUERTE!_**

Con sus mecauniformes las hermanas empezaron a correr a velocidad increíble, solo dejaban humo tras de ellas, saltaban muros y techos, en unos segundos estaban cerca de la entrada principal, pero cuando iban a entrar el portón ce cerro y una malla eléctrica apareció.

**Ryuko**: ¿pero que diablos es eso?

**Rashad**: jajajajajaja aquí terminas sus recorridos.

**Satsuki**: y tu ¿en que diablos eres experto? *desplegando su espada*

**EXPERTO EN CACERIA, RASHAD BUD**

**Rashad**: no tengos que decirlos, los subtítulos hablan por si solos. *apuntando con su escopeta de doble cañón*

Rashad disparo pero ambas hermanas lo esquivaron, el disparo dejo un cráter enorme en el pavimente, después activo un votos y miles de dardos y flechas fueron lanzadas desde los arbustos del portón.

**Rashad**: jajajajaja no podrán entrars, puse trampas por doquier, perderán sus exámenes y serán expulsadas. *lanza una dinamita*

**Satsuki**: maldito, preparaste todo esto sabiendo que habían 3 exámenes. *esquiva las flechas*

**Ryuko**: esto no puede ser coincidencia, ¿quien te mando? *grita enfurecida*

**Rashad**: no importas serán expulsadas y no podrán evitarlos. *dispara con su escopeta*

Ambas hermanas optaron por avanzar directamente sobre rashad pero fueron repelidas por una mina terrestre, luego rashad activo un control remoto y varios hilos rojos salieron disparados desde el suelo y las paredes, los arpones se adhirieron a los uniformes de las hermanas y recibieron una corriente eléctrica.

**Ryuko**: gah…. ¡Maldito! Espera… ¿acaso… esto es? *mirada perpleja*

**Satsuki**: estos hilos rojos… son… ¡fibras vivas de combate!

**Rashad**: ¡exactos! sus uniformes de prostitutas no servirán de nadas. Oh por cierto, parece que no lo lograran, ¡MIREN! *reloj gigante dando las 7.25*

Las chicas estaban atrapadas, no podían moverse, los hilos las tenían inmovilizadas y no podían cortarles, rashad les daba varios toques eléctricos, finalmente cargo su escopeta y les apunto directo a pecho de las hermanas.

**Rashad**: ¡mueran! *dispara ambos cañones*

Pero en un segundo los disparos fueron detenidos, apareció un chico con armadura gris mezclada con negro de estilo espartana, tenia un casco en la cabeza, y un escudo enorme negro en su brazo izquierdo, una lanza larga en su mano derecha, el chico se puso de pie y corto los hilos con su lanza sin dificultad.

**Rashad**: ¡malditos! ¿¡Quien putas eres!? *sacando un machete gigante*

**Kenji****_: ¡MECAUNIFORME, FURIA ESPARTANA!_**

**Ryuko**: ¿k-kenji? *lo mira sorprendida*

**Kenji**: ¡así es guapa! Algo me dice que necesitas ayuda.

**Satsuki**: me alegra verte, ¿como cortaste los hilos? *empuñando su espada*

**Kenji**: les cuento luego. Ahora tenemos que llegar a tiempo a clase.

**Rashad**: no se como pudistes cortars ese hilos, peros pagaras por ellos. *activando todas las trampas*

**Kenji**: oh no, no lo harás, ryuko, satsuki acaben con el, yo me encargo de las trampas. PULSO ELECTROMAGNÉTICO *clava su lanza en el suelo y las trampas se destruyen*

**Rashad**: ¡imposible!

**Satsuki** y **ryuko**: ¡DANZA DE LA MUERTE! - ¡SABLE DECAPITADOR!

Las trampas quedaron destruidas por kenji, las chicas cortaron el uniforme de rashad haciendo que escupiera sangre e impacto contra el porto destruyéndolo y de paso destruyendo su propio uniforme. Los 3 jóvenes entraron rápidamente a la academia, mientras subían las escaleras concluyeron la transformación ya solo hacia falta un minuto para que la campana sonara, justo antes de que el reloj marcara las 7.30 el trió entro violentamente en el aula, quedando los tres tirados en frente el pizarrón y captando la atención de todos incluyendo los 3 maestros de las distintas materias.

**Todos**: siiiii lo conseguimos *abrazo grupal*

**Profesor de ingles**: ejem, alumnos, si fueran tan amables… tomen asiento _Right now!_

Los jóvenes se disculparon y rápidamente se sentaron, acto seguido se les entrego los exámenes y se les dio 3 horas para finalizarlos, 1 hora por cada examen.

Cuando el tiempo acabo los alumnos entregaron sus exámenes y salieron del salón, ryuko, satsuki y kenji se quedaron en al pasillo. Ambas hermanas miraban con enojo a kenji ya que querían saber ¡como diablos corto ese hilo de fibras vivas de combate!

**Ryuko**: será mejor que empieces a cantar. *le pone su mano en el hombro y se lo estruja*

**Satsuki**: y bien, ¡estamos esperando! *manos en la cintura y lo mira con molestia*

**Kenji**: *toma un gran respiro y toma la mano de ryuko* ok, primero debemos ver a tanaka.

**Ryuko**: genial, ¡mas gente en la fiesta!

**_En el próximo episodio._**

**_"_****_kenji y tanaka deben responder varias preguntas, ryuko y satsuki se enteran de cosas que pensaron quedaron en el pasado. Además una vieja enemiga aparece y quiere aclarar un asunto pendiente con ryuko, pero esta chica es muy poderosa. ¿Quién será? ¡No te preocupes ryuko, esta vez yo te ayudare y te contare varias cosas!"_**

**"****Próximo capitulo de KILL LA KILL REVOLUTION: Venganza"**

**Notas del autor: las cosas se ponen mejor, sigue leyendo.**

**_¡DONT LOOSE YOUR WAY!_**


	4. Episodio 4

EPISODIO 4: VENGANZA

**Kenji**: oe tanaka, tenemos un problemita. *entrando al laboratorio*

**Tanaka**: *se asoma a ver lo que sucede* no me digas que estropeaste de nuevo tu mecauniforme o si no voy… a… matarte. *observa alas chicas* ¿Qué sucede?

**Kenji**: las señoritas aquí quieren respuestas, quieren saber porque mi mecauniforme puede contrarrestar biofibra.

**Ryuko**: muy bien 4 ojos, allá afuera nos ataron con fibras vivas, y kenji las rompió con facilidad, escupe todo lo que sabes. *mirada fija e intimidante*

**Tanaka**: ¿es en cerio? *mirada confusa*

**Satsuki**: ¿me ves que me rio?

**Tanaka**: *suspiro* ok, el mecauniforme de tanaka y mío están diseñados para lidiar contra las fibras vivas, encontré la formula cuando indague en la red NUDIST BEACH, me pareció buena idea para hacerlos mas resistentes. *muestra unos archivos* si embargo, en los últimos meses unos chicos del club de sumo nos retaron y tenían un 10% de fibras vivas.

**Satsuki**: eso es imposible, las fibras vivas fueron derrotadas… no existe ninguna en el planeta.

**Kenji**: ahí es donde se equivocan, hay residuos en el mundo, no sabemos como han podido recopilarlas, pero supongo que alguien del consejo estudiantil las debe estar solicitando a alguna empresa.

**Ryuko**: así que por eso ese tipo tenía esas cuerdas especiales. *golpea la pared* mierda, el consejo estudiantil esta tras nosotras… ¿pero porque?

**Tanaka**: seguramente las ven como amenazas, son muy poderosas y eso ah llamado la atención.

**Satsuki**: ¿quien esta a cargo del consejo estudiantil? *voltea a ver a kenji*

**Kenji**: *muestra una foto y una descripción* su nombre es TENSHI YAMANAKI, el es el presidente, sin embargo desconocemos quienes son sus allegados, suponemos que alguien mas pues la célula no es muy grande.

**Ryuko**: ese tipo se ve afeminado. *mira algo extrañada la foto*

**Tanaka**: no te lo creas, el tipo es muy masculino y es un matón, se gano su puesto a punta de puños y extorciones, yo no me metería con el.

**Ryuko**: pff, yo soy ryuko matoi y no le temo a nada.

**Satsuki**: comienzas a hablar como yo hermana. *risa burlona*

**Ryuko**: c-cállate. Escúchame tanaka, quiero que mejores mi uniforme para contrarrestar la biofibra, no me arriesgaré a ser derrotada si planean usar la biofibra contra mí

**Tanaka**: *suspiro* de acuerdo, entra, no debes desnudarte solo tomara unos segundos… ¿tu también quieres una mejora satsuki?

**Satsuki**: *asiente con la cabeza* si, gracias.

Ambas hermanas entraron a la recamara, la recamara puso unos láseres en los trajes de las chicas y se cargo la información necesaria, finalizado el proceso las hermanas salieron y ahora sus uniformes estaban actualizados.

**Tanaka**: listo *sonando sus dedos* ahora están protegidas.

**Kenji**: bien hecho, chicas si me necesitan llámenme, se como lidiar con estos sujetos además es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ustedes… *baja la mirada* lamento no decirte toda la verdad ryuko.

**Ryuko**: *lo mira con enojo, toma un suspiro y sonríe* tranquilo, no puedo enojarme con alguien que me ayuda, aunque sea de una extraña manera,

**Kenji**: gracias ryuko kun.

**Tanaka**: si consigo mas información se las hare saber, satsuki debes confiar en nosotros, estamos del mismo lado.

**Satsuki**: *deja ver una sutil risa* de acuerdo, supongo que puedo darle otra oportunidad a un cerdo como tu.

**Tanaka**: eerr, ¿gracias?

**Satsuki**: de nada.

**Ryuko**: listo, debemos irnos, nos vemos hasta la otra semana, adiós chicos. *abandona la sala*

**Tanaka** y **kenji**: ¡adiós!

Las hermanas salieron del laboratorio y se dirigieron con rumbo a casa, mientras caminaban las cámaras de la academia las enfocaban, era tenshi quien las vigilaba constantemente. Con el estaba una chica en medio de la oscuridad, esta llevaba un traje negro de cuero, aparentemente paramilitar.

**CONSEJO ESTUDIANTIL.**

**Tenshi**: parece que las cosas no han funcionado como quería, esas chiquillas se están volviendo un dolor de cabeza.

**Chica Misteriosa**: así parece ¿supongo que ahora dejaras que me haga cargo? Ahora que ryuko no tiene su prenda divina debería ser fácil

**Tenshi**: *gira su silla hacia donde ella esta* puedes intervenir, así obtienes tu venganza y me sirves al mismo tiempo, matas dos pájaros de un solo tiro. Muéstrame lo que vales maiko.

La extraña chica salió de entre las sombras, tenía el cabello largo hasta los hombros, sus ojos eran rojos, portaba unas pistolas en su cintura y una espada ninja en su espalda, su aspecto era más juvenil y se miraba sensual y peligrosa.

**EXPERTA EN TRAMPAS Y ASESINATO, MAIKO OOGURE.**

**Maiko**: déjamela a mí, preparare todo y la eliminare.

**Tenshi**; ok, ve y no me falles.

Maiko se retiro y tenshi quedo con una expresión fría e indiferente, el esperaba seriamente que su mejor asesina y mano derecha pudiera eliminar a la que el consideraba una amenaza.

**MANSIÓN MATOI.**

**Houka**: ¿adivinen quien vino?

Houka fue de visita al día siguiente a casa de satsuki y a ryuko. De vez en cuando los 4 de elite visitaban a satsuki, esto debido a que todos estaban ocupados, sin embargo todos acordaron no perder contacto entre si, después de todo habían pasado varias aventuras juntos.

**Satsuki**: houka, me alegra verte. *le abraza*

**Ryuko**: hey perrito, ¿como van las cosas en la universidad?

**Houka**: *abraza a satsuki y saluda a ryuko* es un placer verlas, y en cuanto a la universidad, pues todo bien, iori y yo somos los mejor como era de suponerse. ¿Y como van las cosas en la escuela superior? Satsuki sama dijo que tenían unos problemitas con unos tales mecauniformes.

**Ryuko**: así es *bosteza* hay un loco del consejo estudiantil que nos quiere fuera, pero hemos acabado con todos sus lacayos.

**Houka**: ¿ósea como? ¿Ustedes tienen mecauniformes?

**Satsuki**: así es, unos chicos que conocimos nos los fabricaron, son excelentes y la verdad ha sido de utilidad.

**Ryuko**: si, y los diseños son geniales. Pero cambiemos de tema, ¿que has encontrado respecto a todo esto?

**Houka**: *saca su laptop* de acuerdo, pues acerca de los mecauniformes, investigue y estos fueron una invención de una empresa llamada DESTINY, la compañía es una empresa científica de multipropósito, militares, biomecánicas, científica. No se quien es el cabecilla, no pude descifrar el firewall.

**Satsuki**: en resumidas cuentas no tenemos nada, solo un loco que invento esto y las academias lo usan para dejar que se maten entre ellos.

**Houka**: mas o menos eso.

**Ryuko**: gah, que fastidio.

En ese momento el celular de ryuko sonó, y ella atendió, era un mensaje de kenji que le pedía que se vieran, a ryuko le pareció una buena idea, así dejaría que satsuki y houka hablaran mas cómodamente.

**Ryuko**: muy bien chicos, iré a dar un paseo los dejo para que platiquen.

**Satsuki**: no tardes y ten cuidado, no quiero ir y salvar tu trasero.

**Ryuko**: si claro *sale de la mansión*

**Houka**: me sorprende que se lleven muy bien, y pensar que eran las peores enemigas jajaja *risa burlona*

**Satsuki**: *se sonroja levemente* s-si, el papel de hermana es algo raro, pero que se le va hacer, solo nos tenemos la una a la otra.

Ryuko se dirigió al parque donde kenji le dijo que estaría, pero una vez ahí no había nadie, ryuko se extraño un poco y marco el número de celular, pero cuando marco la operadora dijo que el número no existía, ryuko busco entre los alrededores, pensó que tal vez era una broma.

**Ryuko**: oe kenji, saca tu lindo trasero, ya estoy aquí, no hagas que pierda mi paciencia.

**Maiko**: jajaja, que estúpida eres ryuko, caíste en una trampa tan simple como esta. *sentada en una rama del árbol con las piernas cruzadas*

**Ryuko**: ¿quien demonios eres?

**Maiko**: *activa una mina terrestre* que mal que no me recuerdes, pero después de hoy nunca me olvidaras ¡nunca olvidaras a maiko oogure!

**Ryuko**: *sale por los aires producto de la explosión* agh…. ¡MAIKO!... maldita perra, ¿que haces aquí, porque me atacas?

**Maiko**: es mi venganza por lo que me hiciste en la academia honnouji, pase muchas penas por tu culpa, pero ahora me las pagaras. *salta del árbol y le dispara con sus pistolas*

**Ryuko**: *transformación* _MECAUNIFORME, SABLE DE LA MUERTE_

**Maiko**: oh, ¿ahora tienes un mecauniforme? Genial, ahora esto va enserió. *vuelve a dispararle y le arroja una granada*

La explosión lanzo a ryuko por los aires, las heridas de su cuerpo se cicatrizaban sin problema, su mecauniforme también se reparaba automáticamente.

**Maiko**: ¿uh? Veo que la biofibra de tu cuerpo te ayuda mucho… no importa, vine preparada para todo. *carga un cartucho verde en sus pistolas*

**Ryuko**: ¡DAME CON TODO LO QUE TENGAS! *se lanza contra maiko a gran velocidad*

Ryuko se lanzo sobre maiko presa de la ira pero maiko le disparo en las rodillas y en los hombros, las balas dejaron unos hoyos verdes y estos se empezaron a extender como una especie de veneno, acto seguido maiko saco su espada y corto violentamente el pecho de ryuko arrojando sangre por doquier.

**Ryuko**: ¡AAAAHH! *cae arrodillada* ¿q-que me has hecho?

**Maiko**: munición anti biofibra, esta en especial tiene un componente parecido a un veneno, en tu caso paraliza tu cuerpo, mi espada esta hecha de biofibra y platino, es potente y puedo herirte, así tus heridas tardan en curar… ryuko, esta es tu muerte. *se lanza contra ella espada en mano*

Ambas chicas chocaron espadas, ryuko empezó a sentirse mareada, su fuerza levemente disminuía y maiko se percato de ello, maiko le daba cortes certeros y concisos, luego le dio una combinación de puñetazos y una patada que la arrojo contra el muro.

**Ryuko**: mierda… esto van mal… demonios… si tan solo estuvieras aquí… ¡senketsu! *tratando de levantarse*

**Maiko**: tu prenda divina no esta para salvarte, ¡patética! *le arroja unos dardos que luego la electrocuta violentamente*

Ryuko grito del dolor y quedo tendida en el suelo, no podía levantar su espada, ni su cuchilla, estaba totalmente a merced de maiko. De repente el cielo dio un brillo, como si se tratara de una estrella fugas en medio de la luz del día.

**Senketsu**: ryuko… no te rindas.

La voz de senketsu sonó en un eco, ryuko reacciono sorprendida pensó que tal vez fue su imaginación, pero no era así.

**Senketsu**: ryuko… usa mi fuerza… déjame ser uno contigo de nuevo.

**Ryuko**: senketsu… dame tu fuerza… se uno conmigo. *tratando de levantarse*

**Maiko**: ahora estas alucinando… adiós ryuko. *apunta con su pistola a la cabeza*

Maiko estaba apunto de disparar sobre ryuko cuando de repente ryuko soltó un grito con todas sus fuerzas.

**Ryuko**: ¡SENKETSU, DAME TU FUERZA!

En ese instante un rayo de luz rojo desde el cielo golpeo a ryuko y mando a maiko lejos. La luz envolvió completamente a ryuko, lentamente su mecauniforme fue transformándose, ¡estaba adaptando la forma de senketsu! Los ojos de senketsu salieron en los hombros de ryuko, el traje empezó a revelar un poco mas de piel, era el mismo diseño pero un poco mas revelador, al disiparse el humo y la luz este dejo ver a una ryuko totalmente nueva.

**Ryuko**: ¡FUSION HUMANO PRENDA, KAMUI SENKETSU!

**¡FUSION HUMANO PRENDA, KAMUI SENKETSU!**

**Maiko**: *exclama sorprendida y asustada* ¿IMPOSIBLE….COMO?

**Senketsu**: maiko, te metiste con la chica equivocada, ¡porque ryuko y yo, somos uno solo!

**Ryuko**: ¡senketsu! Volviste. *aprieta su atuendo*

**Senketsu**: hablamos después, primero encarguémonos de ella.

**Maiko**: *activa unos lanzamisiles que instalo cerda del parque y dispara sus pistolas* esto debe ser una broma, hija de puta, no me vencerás, muere, MUERE.

Las balas y misiles impactaron de lleno a ryuko, pero no sufrió daño alguno, su traje seguía impecable sin rasguño alguno. Ryuko corrió con velocidad increíble y ataco a maiko, sus espadas chocaron pero la presencia de ryuko era muy poderosa.

Ryuko dio un tajo con su cuchilla y otro con su espada mandando a maiko contra el árbol haciendo que escupiera sangre producto del golpe, maiko no llevaba mecauniforme lo cual la dejaba muy vulnerable.

**Ryuko**: ¡terminemos con ella senketsu!

**Senketsu**: ¡SI! *brillando intensamente*

Ryuko clavo su cuchilla en el hombro derecho de maiko, ella grito del dolor y la sangre empezó a brotar, cuando ryuko se disponía a dar su estocada final una explosión sucedió haciendo que ryuko se separara de ella.

**Ryuko**: ¿que diablos?

Un tipo apareció, un tipo con armadura samurái blanca y purpura con marcas tribales, la parte del centro tenia un color plateado, portaba una naginata japonesa muy larga y el casco dejaba ver su cabello largo rojo y blanco. Era nada más y nada menos que el presidente del consejo estudiantil. ¡Tenshi!

**Tenshi**: *recoge a maiko del suelo y la carga mientras empuña su naginata a ryuko* eh visto mas de lo que esperaba, eres una digna oponente ryuko matoi, nos veremos luego.

**Ryuko**: ¡quien puta eres!

El joven guerrero desapareció en un instante dejando sola a ryuko en el destrozado parque.

**Senketsu**: eso estuvo cerca ryuko, que bueno que estas bien *tono de voz tranquilo*

**Ryuko**: ¡senketsu! Estas vivo… lo más importante, ¡estas aquí! *dando brincos de alegría* ¿pero como es posible?

**Senketsu**: yo vivo en el espacio, soy energía, mi esencia no desapareció pero si mi cuerpo, eh estado observándote todo este tiempo, estoy muy orgulloso de ti, haz madurado muchísimo y te las ingeniado muy bien sin mi.

**Ryuko**: *se calma* ¿haz estado viéndome? Siempre sentí como si estuvieras con migo, gracias senketsu… *ojos llorosos* pero espera… ¿como es que te pudiste fusionar conmigo?

**Senketsu**: todo fue gracias a ti, te concentraste y así pude venir a fusionarme contigo… pero.

**Ryuko**: ¿que pasa senketsu?

**Senketsu**: *empieza a empalidecer* no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo, mi cuerpo fue destruido y si me pude fusionar contigo fue mediante este uniforme que usas, solo soy energía y no pertenezco a este plano… *comienza a desvanecerse*

**Ryuko**: *comienza a llorar* ¡senketsu!

**Senketsu**: tranquila, no es un adiós, es un hasta luego, pide ayuda a houka y mikisugi, talvez ellos pueden hacer que me pueda quedar mas tiempo… mientras tanto, si tienes algún problema… solo concéntrate y llámame… siempre acudiré a ti… hasta luego… ryuko. *de desvanece completamente*

**Ryuko**: ¡senketsu! *su uniforme vuelve a su estado normal y después se desactiva* senketsu… gracias *pone la mano en su pecho* encontrare la forma de traerte conmigo… senketsu.

**SALÓN ESTUDIANTIL**.

Maiko era atendida por médicos profesionales para sanar sus heridas, tenshi observaba de cerca con una mirada fría y tranquila.

**Tenshi**: fuiste derrotada, sin embargo, haz hecho que ryuko enseñe su As bajo la manga, ahora tendré que encargarme personalmente. *abandona el pequeño cuarto*

**Maiko**: espera, ella es mía, matare a esa maldita… ¡lo juro! *retorciéndose del dolor mientras la atienden*

**Tenshi**: no estas en capacidad de hacer nada maiko, si no hubiera llegado estarías muerta.

**Maiko**: ¡tenshi san!... ¡tenshi! *mirada llena de odio y determinación* dame in mecauniforme… el mejor que tengas.

**Tenshi**: *sonrisa complaciente* ese es el instinto asesino… eso me gusta de ti maiko kun, de acuerdo lo mandare a ensamblar. Por ahora descansa.

**_En el próximo episodio._**

**_"_****_Ahora que e vuelto seguro me extrañaron amigos, no importa vine para quedarme. Houka y mikisugi buscaran la forma de unirme nuevamente con ryuko, sin embargo el presidente del consejo estudiantil TENSHI YAMANAK, muestra su cara para enfrentar a ryuko y de paso a satsuki, ¿lograran houka y mikisugi unirme a ryuko de nuevo?"_**

**"****Próximo capitulo de KILL LA KILL: REVOLUTION: Amistad hilada con sangre"**

**Notas del autor: lo prometido es deuda, damas y caballeros, Senketsu ha venido para quedarse.**

**_¡DONT LOOSE YOUR WAY!_**


	5. Episodio 5

EPISODIO 5: AMISTAD HILADA CON SANGRE.

**Ryuko**: ¡satsuki! ¡Satsuki! *entra gritando desesperada a la mansión*

Ryuko entro muy desesperada a la mansión, ella necesitaba hablar urgentemente con su hermana para contarle lo sucedido, lo que sucedió con senketsu no podía quedarse así como así. Además para contarle de paso lo sucedido con maiko

Ryuko salió como relámpago al cuarto de satsuki, después a su despacho, la sala y finalmente la cocina, pero ni señales de su hermana. Entonces fue al gran jardín, seguramente estaría ahí.

**Satsuki**: sabes soroi es muy relajante estar aquí ¿no lo crees? *bebiendo un poco de te*

**Soroi**: así es señorita, es un lugar muy pacifico y agradable. *tomando te helado*

Y ahí apareció ryuko, pego una patada en la puerta del jardín y salto cayendo abruptamente contra el césped, dejando tremendo hueco. Satsuki y su mayordomo se estremecieron y se preguntaron que demonios sucedía, se asomaron y observaron a ryuko.

**Satsuki**: ¿ryuko… que pasa?

Ryuko: ¡NEEEEE SAAAAAANNN! *sale disparada y abraza a su hermana tirándola contra el suelo*

**Satsuki**: r-ryuko… ¿que pasa?... ¿Por qué tan agitada? *trata de levantarse*

**Ryuko**: ¡nee san! Es senketsu… volvió… esta vivo, estaba luchando con maiko, bueno eso no importa *sacude su cabeza* y ¡el volvió! ¡Se fusiono conmigo! *la mira con alegría y emoción*

**Soroi**: preparare algo de te para calmar a la señorita ryuko *se aleja sigilosamente del jardín*

**Satsuki**: *mirada confundida y asombro* ¿nani? ¿Como que maiko te ataco? ¿Y a que te refieres con senketsu? ¿Estas bien, tienes fiebre? *coloca su mano sobre la frente de ryuko*

**Ryuko**: no, no, mira te explicare con detalles. *toma un pequeño suspiro*

**Soroi**: aquí tiene señorita ryuko. *le da una taza de te de manzanilla*

**Ryuko**: *se toma todo el te* gracias, ok escucha.

**5 MINUTOS DESPUÉS.**

Ryuko le explico lo sucedido a satsuki con lujo de detalles, satsuki estaba en shock total, primero que no podía creer por que maiko volviera para vengarse, maiko se había alejado de la academia y la isla, satsuki pensó que al darse la noticia de que la academia honnouji fue demolida talvez ella cambiaria, y segundo no podía creer que senketsu estuviera vivo, le pareció rara la forma en la cual se fusionaron, pero estaba contenta de ver a ryuko tan llena de vida nuevamente.

Satsuki le tomo la palabra a ryuko y contacto a houka para que iniciara la investigación, también contacto a mikisugi para preguntarle acerca de senketsu y su desarrollo, así y solo así podían de algún modo traer a senketsu.

**Satsuki**: ya todo está listo, los muchachos pondrán manos a la obra… pero estas segura de querer trae a ¿senketsu de vuelta? *apaga su laptop*

**Ryuko**: *pone sus manos en el escritorio de satsuki y la encara* ¡claro que si! Senketsu es mi amigo, hare lo que sea por el, además el me salvo la vida, no es solo un uniforme, es parte de mi corazón.

**Satsuki**: *coloca su mano sobre la cabeza de ryuko y le sonríe* de acuerdo hermana, lo que sea por ti.

De nuevo satsuki recibió llamadas de mikisugi y de houka, también de iori pues el era experto en la materia de confección de ropa ella atendió y las proyecto en una pantalla grande dentro del estudio.

Los tres tipos estaban con expresiones alegres al ver a ryuko y lo contesta que ella estaba, aunque no sabían como traer a senketsu de vuelta, no había fibras vivas disponibles para poder reconstruirlo.

**Mikisugi**: muy bien ryuko kun, dices que senketsu te dijo que es esencia y que se mantiene en el espacio. Sin embrago aun no comprendo como es que se fusiono contigo.

**Houka**: seguramente fue por ver a ryuko en peligro, al tener ryuko biofibra en su cuerpo supongo que se le hizo fácil combinarse con ella.

**Iori**: la materialización de senketsu puedo explicarla, el mecauniforme de ryuko y su contextura hizo posible eso, además considero que el uniforme fue el recipiente perfecto para su aparición.

**Satsuki**: ¿pueden hacer algo para reconstruirlo?

**Mikisugi**: negativo, no hay biofibra para poder reconstruirlo.

**Iori** y **houka**: así es.

**Ryuko**: entonces… ¿no podre recuperar a senketsu? *mirada sombría*

El silencio se mantuvo en la sala, finalmente los chicos interrumpieron con una idea.

**Houka**: sin embargo podemos canalizar el campo electromagnético de senketsu y dirigirlo para que se fusione contigo cuando lo necesites.

**Ryuko**: *los mira con emoción* ¿que? Hablan enserió… ¿como? Solo que ahora explícamelo en español. *alza su dedo*

**Mikisugi**: lo que el propone es canalizar la energía de senketsu para que te puedas fusionar con el cuando lo necesites.

**Satsuki**: ¿como harán eso?

**Iori**: tengo la información necesaria, solo necesitare una muestra de sangre de ryuko.

**Mikisugi**: supongo que puedo diseñar otro guante, y puede servir como un receptor.

**Houka**: el mecauniforme puede soportar la presión así que ese será el recipiente.

**Satsuki**: *cruza sus brazos* ¿pero como obtendrán la esencia de senketsu?

El silencio reino nuevamente en el cuarto, aunque lograran hacer un receptor para atraer a senketsu no sabían como obtener su esencia ósea campo electromagnético para atraerlo.

Pero algo sucedió… una voz sonó en la mente de todos… ¡era senketsu!

**Senketsu**: chicos, gracias por sus esfuerzos… lo aprecio mucho, no se preocupen, hagan lo que sea necesario y cuando este listo su proyecto yo hare mi parte. *su voz hizo eco y se desvaneció*

**Ryuko**: ¡senketsu! *alza su puño con determinación* ya lo oyeron pónganse a trabajar y el se encargara del resto… ese tal TENSHI sabrá con quien se mete.

**Satsuki**: ¿Cuándo estará listo ese experimento?

**Mikisugi**: iniciare con los planos, ahora estoy en América, así que se los mandare por correo a houka e iori. *finaliza la transmisión despidiéndose con su brillo nudista*

**Houka** e **iori**: comenzaremos el ensamblaje en cuanto nos lleguen los planos, no nos debe tomar menos de 2 días. *finaliza la transmisión*

**Ryuko**: esto parece un sueño… no puedo esperar. *da saltos de felicidad*

**Satsuki**: ok quieta ahí ryuko, no debes olvidar tus deberes escolares, también mantente alerta, puedes sufrir otro ataque, así que te quedaras en casa y no saldrás.

**Ryuko**: ¡oh por favor! *queda boquiabierta*

**Satsuki**: ya lo eh decidido. *se aleja del despacho*

**Ryuko**: ¡quien demonios te crees que eres! *se lanza sobre ella y la carga agolpes*

**CONSEJO ESTUDIANTIL**

Tenshi había recibido una caja plateada sellada con el emblema de la compañía DESTINY, cuando recibió el paquete una llamada entro y la atendió, era la voz de un hombre mayor.

**Tipo** **misterioso**: ¿recibiste mi entrega?

**Tenshi**: así es amo, muchas gracias.

**Tipo misterioso**: este traje tiene 20% de biofibra es lo último que eh desarrollado, te ayudara a luchar contra ryuko y satsuki.

**Tenshi**: las aplastare yo mismo, esas chicas no saben en el lio en el que están.

**Tipo** **misterioso**: no, ellas son mi asunto.

**Tenshi**: pero…*es interrumpido*

**Tipo misterioso**: cumple con tu papel y obedece mi voluntad, no me cuestiones tenshi.

**Tenshi**: ¡hai!... ¿esta listo el mecauniforme para maiko?

**Tipo misterioso**: así es, la chica lo recibirá pronto, procura que se cure de sus heridas correctamente. *cuelga*

**Tenshi**: *abre el maletín y saca un mecauniforme similar al que tiene solo que su pecho es rojo* mi propio mecauniforme con biofibra. ¡Subarashi!

Los días pasaban rápidamente pero ryuko los sentía eternos, mako llegaba a casa de ryuko con caja de croquetas ah visitarla, ambas chicas junto con satsuki la pasaban bien, mako les contaba sobre como le iba a ella con gamagoori, el gigantón tenia una agenda apretada pero siempre sacaba tiempo para visitarla a ella. Ambas hermanas solo reían al imaginar a gamagoori de traje con flores y visitando a mako, se les hacia tierno y divertido.

**Mako**: ¿ryuko chan cuando podre ver de nuevo a senketsu chan?

**Ryuko**: por el momento eso es imposible mako, sin embargo aun tengo esperanza. *come una croqueta*

**Mako**: ¡SUGOI! Cuando senketsu chan vuelva tráelo para que mi mama lo planche.

**Ryuko**: así lo hare mako. Así lo hare *pone su mano en su pecho*

El día finalmente llego, houka se presento a casa de satsuki con un maletín pequeño, ryuko salió como perro sobre un hueso y espero ansiosa al ver el extraño aparato. Era un guante izquierdo rojo similar a su viejo guante pero este se miraba mas cibernético, el guante tenia un pequeño monitor, y también una pequeña palanca, houka procedió a explicar.

**Houka**: primero te lo pones, este entra en contacto con tu piel, para activar la "fusión" *comillas con sus manos* solo jalas la palanca para el lado izquierdo y una aguja pinchara tu piel para entrar en contacto con tu ADN. Estos monitores aquí*señala una mini pantalla* sirven para indicar si senketsu y su campo electromagnético esta disponible, debería estar siempre encendido, sin embrago no hemos captado nada. Puedes activar tu mecauniforme normalmente, sin necesidad de usar tu guante.

**Ryuko**: genial. *se pone el guante* "muy bien senketsu haz lo tuyo" *cierra los ojos*

El guante empezó a sonar, los indicadores señalaban que había actividad, finalmente se activo el indicador de senketsu y este quedo encendido. Al momento de estar su guante en sintonía, el mechón de ryuko empezó a brillar y luego se apago.

**Satsuki**: ¿funciono? *alza una ceja*

**Ryuko**: claro, solo hay que probarlo, pero no ahora, tiene que ser en un momento muy importante.

**Houka**: bien, yo me retiro, debo regresar tengo otro proyecto muy importante y deje solo a iori, si no me apresuro arruinara todo. *cubre su boca con su chándal*

**ACADEMIA RINNE**

**HORA DE ALMUERZO**

**CANCHA DEPORTIVA**

Las chicas estaban finalizando sus prácticas deportivas y se cambiaron, las chicas salieron de los casilleros hasta la cafetería, sin embargo algo no marchaba bien, los alumnos se retiraron rápidamente, casi con pánico, en unos cuantos segundos la cancha, casilleros y sus alrededores estaban desérticos. Un viento helado recorría el lugar, las hermanas solo se miraban entre si.

**Satsuki**: ¡sal de una puta vez, no te tenemos miedo, quien sea que ande por ahí!

Debajo del campo de futbol salió una plataforma gigante y ahí se veía salir a tenshi, estaba con sus manos en los bolsillos con una cara de pocos amigos, camino en medio del campo de futbol y observo alas hermanas.

**Tenshi**: ¡las hermanas matoi! Ustedes han causado muchos problemas, deben ser frenadas.

**Ryuko**: oh, tu debes ser el imbécil de tenshi ¿eh? *apunta con su dedo*

**Tenshi**: cuida tu lengua malnacida, así es. Soy tenshi yamanaki, presidente del consejo estudiantil.

**PRESIDENTE DEL CONSEJO ESTUDIANTIL, TENSHI YAMANAKI**

**Satsuki**: nos importa un demonio quien seas, ¿Por qué nos persigues?

**Tenshi**: esta es la academia rinne, yo me eh ganado mi puesto con arduo trabajo, aquí solo los fuertes y los mejores pueden estar, ustedes no lo merecen. ¡NO MERECEN EL HONOR DE ESTUDIAR AQUI! ¡YO ME ENCARGARE DE EXTIRPARLAS DE AQUÍ, ASÍ COMO UN MIEMBRO PUTREFACTO!

**Ryuko**: ¡habla el tipo que parece una chica con ese cabello! *sonríe con los ojos cerrados*

**Tenshi**: ¡malnacida! Te enseñare respeto a ti y tu hermana. *transformación*

La transformación dio inicio, tenshi se vio envuelto en una malla virtual verde, en ella misma unos hilos rojos se le adhirieron, partes de su armadura empezaron a aparecer, finalmente tenshi estaba con su mecauniforme puesto, su pecho era una armadura samurái con color rojo de biofibra. Saco su naginata que era dorada con una pica al lado contrario.

**Tenshi**: ¡MECAUNIFORME, SHOGUN DE LA PERDICION!

**Satsuki**: *transformación* ¡MECAUNIFORME, ESPADA DANZANTE!

**Ryuko**: ¡ese uniforme tiene biofibra! *observa sospechosamente*

**Tenshi**: así es, supongo que eso te aterra un poco ¿no? *apunta con su arma*

**Ryuko**: ¡no me jodas! *transformación* ¡MECAUNIFORME, SABLE DE LA MUERTE! "Senketsu… ¿puedes oírme?"

**Senketsu**: ¡si ryuko te oigo! *su voz hace eco*

**Ryuko**: "utiliza mi cuerpo y mi mecauniforme" *activa la palanca* ¡DAME TU FUERZA SENKETSU!

**Senketsu**: "vamos"

**Ryuko**: ¡FUSION, MECAUNIFORME, KAMUI SENKETSU!

**FUSION, MECAUNIFORME, KAMUI SENKETSU**

La transformación nueva de ryuko dio comienzo, el guante de ryuko recibió un rayo rojo, su guante y mecauniforme brillaron, los circuitos empezaron a activarse, la sangre de ryuko empezó a mezclarse con senketsu, su cuerpo brillo y los ojos de senketsu salieron en ambos hombros, su atuendo se apego mas y se disminuyo haciéndolo mas revelador. Finalmente ryuko estaba vistiendo nuevamente a senketsu.

**Ryuko**: *aprieta su puño* ¡funciono senketsu!

**Senketsu**: así es, ahora mi esencia puede estar depositada en este uniforme, me siento bien… casi como en casa.

**Satsuki**: me alegra verte de nuevo. *sonrisa*

Tenshi se lanzo violentamente contra las hermanas, su naginata golpeo el suelo y ambas hermanas salieron por los aires pero a salvo.

**Tenshi**: ¡basta de pláticas, peleen! *abanica su arma*

Tenshi cargo sobre ryuko, pero ella bloqueo su ataque con su sable, la presión era muy enorme, satsuki salió sobre tenshi pero de su armadura salió in orificio y recibió el impacto de un misil.

**Satsuki**: ¡agh! ¿Pero como? *recobrándose*

**Tenshi**: ¡esto no terminara aun, me encargare de ambas! *empuja a ryuko*

**Ryuko**: senketsu, este tipo si que juega rudo.

**Senketsu**: así es, puedo sentirlo, su mecauniforme es resistente y la biofibra que posee lo hace más potente.

**Ryuko**: no importa, pelearemos juntos. *salta sobre tenshi*

Del pecho de tenshi salieron varios misiles rojos que impactaron a ryuko y la mandaron a volar, se dio la vuelta y empezó a dar estocadas a satsuki, ella las esquivaba y contraatacaba.

**Satsuki**: ¿de donde haz sacado la biofibra? ¿Contéstame? *midiendo fuerza con tenshi*

**Tenshi**: tch, no te diré nada, pelea, solo eso debe importarte ¡si pierdes mueres! *le da una patada giratoria*

Tenshi mando a satsuki donde ryuko, ambas hermanas se levantaron y encararon a tenshi, tenshi giro su naginata y la dejo clavada en el suelo, soltó una carcajada el ver lo inútiles que ambas chicas eran, no habían podido hacerle el mas mínimo daño a el. Esto tomaría mucho trabajo, incluso con senketsu, tenshi era muy difícil de derrotar.

**_En el próximo episodio_**

**_"_****_La batalla entre las hermanas y tenshi a dado comienzo, hasta a mi me esta tomando trabajo derrotar a este tipo, ¿como rayos puede ser tan fuerte? ¿Quien le suministro las fibras vivas? Todas estas cosas deben ser respondidas"_**

**"****Próximo capitulo de KILL LA KILL: REVOLUTION: Secretos"**

**Notas del autor: ¿dudas?... sigue leyendo.**

**_¡DONT LOOSE YOUR WAY!_**


End file.
